


Uncovering Connections

by Zaikadis



Series: Bonded Souls And Connections [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikadis/pseuds/Zaikadis
Summary: The dragons soul-bonded person finding out that they are bonded
Series: Bonded Souls And Connections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Philza and Taethol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taethol, the original ice dragon who has been connected to Phil
> 
> Taethol was the oldest and was the wisest, having done his best to teach and take care of the others, having decided that upon being the oldest that he would make sure that all of them would grow and flourish but didn’t manage to do so for all of them.

Phil had been the first one to both find out that he had gotten a soul bond along with being the first to have gotten a soul bond.

He had been fairly young for his kind, not yet having his title as the ‘Angel of Death’ yet, spending his time traveling through realms and territories, some of which causing him to almost lose his life or even his wings. His large feathered wings having dark onyx feathers adorning the outside of his wings while the feathers on the inside being a blend of blues and purples, hits of soft greens and white blending in beautiful swirling patterns that made them reminiscent of galaxies and aurora borealis.

He had been in a place called ‘The End’, a place for refugees from different realms, most being hybrids that had been chased from what had at once been their homes or looking for a place of which they would have no need to hide, a place that is under the protection of a being referred to as ‘The Mother’, a powerful deity that overlooked the realm.

The End was made up of slightly soft yellowed stone, some islands having tall obsidian pillars or tall branching purple stalks called chorus plants that occasionally grew flowers and fruits, some of the fruits having the possibility to teleport the consumer around ten meters.

Phil had traveled to one of the main cities, one that held stores and had a normally bustling market in the middle that almost always held stalls of those selling items that were from different realms and from places of which some species had no chance to reach.

He had paused on the edge of an island a ways away from the edge of the city, watching the bustling market as various people walked about, some flying or pearling up to stalls that were in the sky or upon ships rather than on the slightly softer yellowed stone of the islands.

He allowed his wings to stretch before folding to his back once again, pulling his shoulder length blonde hair up and adjust his white and green striped hat before allowing himself to fall off of the edge of the island, allowing himself to plummet down towards the abyss that resided below the floating lands before spreading his wings, quickly shooting up into the air.

He let out a laugh, one of pure joy as he folded his wings close and spun before spreading his wings once again and carefully gliding towards the market, his attention flickering about the market as he watched those there move about

.

He angled his wings down slightly while allowing his center to tilt as he slowly glided down to the yellowed stone, going in a large circle as he went, air easily flowing over his wings as it stayed still, allowing him to not have to fight against wind.

His sandals touched the floor, taking a few steps to stay steady and keep him from stumbling over his feet and falling to the ground. He shook out his wings before loosely folding them, a few feathers gently brushing against the ground as he walked with the position of his wings.

Phil adjusted his hat slight, an easy smile settled on his face as he walked quickly over to the busy market, easily blending into the crowd of people while pulling his wings closer to his body so as to not accidentally knock anyone over and to not take up as much room as he had been before.

He made his way over to one of the stalls that were selling chorus fruit, passing the person in charge of the stall a few gold ingots in exchange for a small bag of the fruit before he continued on, stumbling briefly when his heart seemingly stuttered within his chest causing the air in his lungs to catch in his throat.

He let out a small breath, squeezing his eyes shut as his head started to throb painfully. He forced his eyes open, unknowing of how his light blue eyes had changed to a softly glowing sharp grey that spoke of intelligence beyond his years.

He looked around, colors blurring together as a ringing started to grow in his ears, stumbling forward as he started looking for a place away from the commotion so he could regain himself and try to figure out just what was happening and why now of all times.

_‘Just ahead on the left, go between the buildings there is no one there, you will be free to rest then,’_ A male voice echoed gently within his head, voice kind and told of the unknown beings knowledge. Phil nodded slightly before following the directions that he had been given, fairly easily finding the gap between the two buildings and stumbling through.

He continued down the thin alley, one of his hands against a wall to keep him steady before he carefully allowed his body to sink to the floor, leaning his shoulder and the side of his head against the wall as his eyes slipped shut.

_‘Rest now, you are safe, no harm shall come to you while you rest,’_ the voice echoed gently, a soft and comforting rumble to the voice.

“Wh-who..?” Phil winced upon hearing his own voice, the sound being too loud for him as his body slowly started its change.

_‘I am Taethol, you may call me Tae, rest now and I will explain once you wake.’_


	2. Technoblade and Izo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izo, the original earth dragon, who has been connected to Techno
> 
> Izo was the second oldest and he was always there to protect the others, having taken the spot as a protector after having realized that being there to help the others grow and flourish had been taken, always there to help if needed but more so there to make sure that none of the others would die, knowing that he would fall apart should any of them get injured or possibly die.

Technoblade had been the second to find out.

Techno easily traversed through the various biomes that made up the nether, pausing at the edge of the soul sand valley that he had stumbled upon, staring at the various skeletal forms littered throughout the land within sight, some still up and able to move on their own despite lacking any kind of flesh or muscle.

He huffed slightly and stepped onto the soil, his hooves sinking slightly into the soil in an attempt to slow or possibly trap those who touch it.

His eyes flicker to a small patch of blue flame, shuffling just a few steps away from the flame, a shiver briefly going down his spine causing his tail to flick slightly and his ears to twitch at the sudden drop in temperature caused by the icy flame.

**_Fire_ **

**_Get away from it_ **

**_E_ **

**_Blood for the Blood God_ **

**_Technolost_ **

“I am not lost, chat,” Techno growled slightly and continued walking, his ears twitching and shifting as he continued walking, letting out an annoyed squeal when one of his hooves got caught in the soil. He yanked his foot free before starting to walk again, huffing slightly when his head started to ache slightly.

_ ‘Stop, the ground is unstable.’ _

He paused, his eyes locked on the ground briefly before he looked around, the voice clearly having come from his head after his look for others around him was futile but the voice was different than that of chat, the voice was deeper while chat oftentimes sounds echoey and as if more than one was speaking at any specific time.

“Well that’s new,” he muttered while pulling out his sword while examining the ground in front of him, carefully adjusting his hold on his sword before stabbing the blade into the ground, watching as the ground in front of him turned into a sinkhole, the mix of soil and sand crumbling and falling, a soft sizzling echoing from below.

He twirled the sword before putting it away, peering over the edge and down at the lava below, the mix of soil and sand still slowly sinking into the maga. He frowned slightly and carefully started to make his way around the hole, being careful of where he stepped so as not to meet the same fate that the ground had.

**_Voice?_ **

**_Person?_ **

**_Who?_ **

**_???_ **

**_Danger_ **

**_E_ **

**_Blood for the Blood God_ **

**_Kill_ **

**_Pog_ **

He continued walking, taking note of the basalt deltas ahead, letting a small breath out and shaking his head slightly as he continued trekking forwards, not looking forwards to making his way through the steep stone peaks along with the definite probability of running into a magma cubes.

He stepped onto the edge of the basalt when he reached it, his hooves clicking on the stone as he carefully started walking upon the stone, his eyes briefly passing over a naturally formed cave along with various ledges and pools of lava along with partially cooled magma.

_ ‘Get into the cave, now.’ _

He didn’t hesitate to listen to the voice, quickly rushing forward and sliding into the cave right as a magma cube landed on the land that he had just slid across. He pulled out his axe, the light from the magma cube glinting off of the gold of the axe.

He slammed the axe into the creature, watching as a puff of smoke appeared and the cube split into four only prompting him to quicken his pace and exterminate the creature, only leaving behind some magma cream as the remnants of what had once stood there.

“Thank you,” he rumbled quietly.

_ ‘You have nothing to thank me for, we are bonded now, I will be here to help you.’ _

He hummed slightly. “Technoblade, but you can call me Techno.”

_ ‘Izo.’ _

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_Pog_ **

**_Friend?_ **

**_Technosoft_ **

“Chat, no.”


	3. Wilbur and Novam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novam, the original water dragon, who has been connected to Wilbur
> 
> Novam was the fourth oldest and she was always a wanderer, often times disappearing for days on end, sometimes being gone for months without a word to the others, having roamed as much as she could and explore, charting new places and creating along with gaining friends and more often leverage over those she met.

Wilbur was sat next to a small and slow flowing stream, silently watching the occasional leaf or flower float by and the even less frequent fish that passed by, allowing the soft and soothing humming that echoed within his mind to calm him and keep him focused, faintly aware of the fact that his group were long gone by now, having left him behind.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and yawned, wincing and letting out a pained whine as his ribs ached from the action, uncurling slightly to help lessen some of the pressure on his bruised and cracked ribs from an altercation while with his, now previous, group.

“Need to get moving..” He murmured and shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it, his eyes briefly locking on his reflection in the water, gazing over his battered and discolored skin and watching as his hazel eyes faded into a cerulean color before going back to his normal hazel eyes, tilting his head to the side curiously.

He carefully got up, hissing out in pain as he got to his feet and followed along the stream, occasionally crossing through the slow flow or walking within the cool water, easily cutting off any possibility of being tracked.

He started humming gently as he traveled, his body trembling slightly, both due to a lack of water and a lack of nutrients. His face twisted with discomfort when his stomach twisted painfully, the world spinning around him.

He let out a shaky breath and carefully made his way away from the stream in search of anything edible, doing his best to recall what he had been taught before while fighting to not zone out instead.

Wilbur shook his head, almost knocking himself over as his head spun more, everything swimming in his vision making his head ache and his stomach to twist violently, gagging slightly.

_ ‘To the left.’ _

He didn’t question the voice that echoed seemingly from within his head and turned to the left, stumbling slightly before tripping over his own feet and crashing to the ground, rolling onto his back with a pitiful whine.

_ ‘You need to get up, just for a little longer..’ _

He shakily got up, his legs trembling like a leaf in a hurricane and felt like cooked noodles attempting to hold up his body. He stumbled forwards, almost collapsing again in the process but managing to carefully stay up, his eyes locking onto a bush after a moment with red berries and thorny branches.

“Th-thank you..” He murmured quietly then collapsed next to the plant and quickly started pulling off the familiar berries and scarfing them down, melting slightly as the sweetness of them hit his tongue.

_ ‘You need not thank me.’ _

“Who.. who are you..?” he asked while looking around just to be sure that it wasn’t someone that was with him.

_ ‘We can talk about that later, but for now, I am Novam, but you may call me Nova..’ _


End file.
